


Tea and Honey

by mrcheese5728



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Coupons, Fluff, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Longshot loves tea, Longshot was a Yuyan Archer, M/M, One Shot, POV Zuko (Avatar), Plot Bunny, Tea, Zuko is a theater nerd, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, and a certain grumpy teashop waiter, and has a crush on the Fire Prince, why is that not a tag? Coupons are great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrcheese5728/pseuds/mrcheese5728
Summary: Zuko nearly sets something on fire when he spots the archer - Longshot? - sitting in Pao’s tea shop. He’s alone (surprisingly) and doesn’t look like he’s here to stir the pot, which is something that Zuko is going to take with more than a grain of salt.“Uncle,” Zuko hisses, keeping his eye on the archer and totally not hiding in the back of the shop as best he can without losing sight of him. “There’s a freedom fighter in the shop.”His Uncle, who’s cheerfully and lovingly making another pot of spirits damned tea, gives Zuko a look that suggests that Zuko is being more than a little ridiculous. It's one he's very familiar with. “Well then go out there and offer our friend a cup of tea! This is a tea shop, after all.”
Relationships: Zuko/Longshot (Avatar)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 465





	Tea and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> accept my meaningless plot bunny

Zuko can’t get the archer out of his head. 

Which is kind of funny, since the archer hadn’t said a damn word the entire time and quite literally seemed to hide in plain sight the entire time that Zuko was hanging out with the freedom fighters, and if he didn’t know better he’d think he’s avoiding _him._

Which is something that Zuko is immediately skeptical of.

Does he know who Zuko really is? Is he going to tell the others who Zuko is, if he does know? Is he going to tell the officials and end up getting arrested? They can’t risk getting caught, they’ll be taken back to the Fire Nation or maybe tortured by the Earth Kingdom -

 _Pathetic,_ Zuko thinks to himself. He and Uncle could take them. Or, at the very least, overpower them enough to run away. 

But the thing is, the archer never says anything. He keeps to the back, keeps his head down, and says nothing to anyone. It unnerves Zuko, and something about him seems strangely...familiar.

He doesn’t know what it is, but he doesn’t like it.

The archer doesn’t say anything when Jet accuses them of being firebenders, but he looks so, so conflicted when Jet turns on them, that Zuko makes a mental note of it to inspect later.

*

Zuko nearly sets something on fire when he spots the archer - Longshot? - sitting in Pao’s tea shop. He’s alone (surprisingly) and doesn’t look like he’s here to stir the pot, which is something that Zuko is going to take with more than a grain of salt.

“Uncle,” Zuko hisses, keeping his eye on the archer and totally not hiding in the back of the shop as best he can without losing sight of him. “There’s a freedom fighter in the shop.” 

His Uncle, who’s cheerfully and lovingly making another pot of spirits damned tea, gives Zuko a look that suggests that Zuko is being more than a little ridiculous. It's one he's _very_ familiar with. “Well then go out there and offer our friend a cup of tea! This is a tea shop, after all.” 

“But he probably thinks we’re firebenders!” Zuko quietly shouts at him, because isn’t it _obvious_ that Zuko should _definitely not show his very recognizable face?_

“We are merely a pair of refugees, Lee. Serve the young man whatever tea he wishes.” Uncle turns back to his tea, humming a tune to himself quietly. Zuko inwardly panics, but seeing as there’s no other waiters except himself, Zuko quietly steels himself for asking Longshot if he wants any tea in the least firebender-y way possible.

He tries to walk as confidently towards Longshot as he can, but he’s pretty sure that he looks more like a baby tiger-moose on shaky legs. “Uh,” Zuko - _Lee,_ technically - says intelligently, “welcome to Pao's Family Tea Shop. What can I get you?”

Longshot, still wearing his rice hat, peeks up at Zuko. He looks surprised for a quick moment, so fast that Zuko almost thinks he imagines it, before it’s schooled into a neutral expression as he turns his head back down. He doesn’t say anything, and instead points to something on the menu in front of him. Zuko peaks around to see what it is he’s pointing to, not really comfortable leaning into his personal space to look at the damn menu.

Ginseng tea. Zuko nearly raises an eyebrow at it. It’s not a typical Earth Kingdom tea; in fact, it’s definitely more popular in the Fire Nation then it is Earth Kingdom. Interesting taste for someone who’s dedicated to a group that attacks firebenders. It’s also an acquired taste, which is a bit...weird.

Realizing that he’s been staring at the menu for way too long, Zuko coughs awkwardly and straightens up. “Sure thing, it’ll be out soon.” He says, before quickly walking back to the kitchen. He _swears_ he can feel Longshot’s eyes on his back as he leaves.

“One ginseng tea, Uncle.” Zuko tells Uncle, and he can’t help but roll his eyes a little when he sees the absolutely look of delight Uncle has at the idea of making his second favorite tea.

When the tea is ready, Zuko serves the tea to Longshot awkwardly. It’s not an unfamiliar gesture, but it _does_ feel weird.

Longshot looks a little bewildered underneath the rice hat, but doesn’t say anything, merely nodding his head in thanks before setting the required amount of money for the cup of tea on the table, all without looking at Zuko. It’s weird to not hand it to him, but to each their own. Zuko takes up the money and heads back into the kitchen to continue cleaning the damn dishes.

Zuko also can’t help but watch as Longshot drinks the tea peacefully from the kitchen, which he seems to enjoy immensely.

Huh.

*

Longshot _keeps showing up._ He’s always alone when he appears in the shop, and he always orders the same damn tea. 

Zuko is starting to get irritated, but he’s _technically_ been nothing but a harmless customer, so Zuko just resorts to keeping an eye on him.

*

Longshots presence has wormed his way into Zuko’s brain. He sees him literally everyday, and since Zuko still doesn’t know what the fuck to do about it other then give him his stupid ginseng tea. Is it some long term trap? Lure Zuko into a sense of security and then strike? That sounds like something that Jet would be capable of, even if he’s been taken away to Agni knows where by Earth Kingdom officials. 

Whatever. Zuko won’t fall for it.

*

It’s only when Longshot actually _hands_ him the payment for the tea that Zuko actually gets a good look at Longshot’s face. It’s usually hard to see his eyes, because the rice hat covers his face in shade and makes the color hard to tell. Zuko had assumed that they were hazel, like most Earth Kingdom citizens, but they’re not. 

They’re a dark gold - like _honey -_ and the signature eye color of the Fire Nation. 

Zuko takes the empty cup and the money and practically runs back into the kitchen. He’s fidgety for the rest of the day, because Longshot being Fire Nation makes _so much sense._

He tries to piece together the backstory of Longshot. Supposedly, there’s some drastic and horrible backstory required to be in the Freedom Fighters, which Jet seems to have a 6th sense for. So either something actually happened, or Longshot is a huge ass liar and a great actor.

(He knows, in the back of his mind, that there's a possibility that Longshot is actually Earth Kingdom, and is one of those whispered _war children._ He shoves down the thought of his soldiers doing something so horrible, because accepting a possibility of that being the case makes Zuko want to throw up everything he has and more.)

Which is something to think about if he’s going to show up everyday at Pao’s tea shop. 

There’s something that’s also been staring at Zuko in the face, and now that he knows Longshot is Fire Nation (and he really can't accept it any other way), it explains it.

Longshot has to be a former Yuyan Archer.

Yuyan Archers have _legendary_ accuracy when it comes to archery, and are known for their stealth and ability to be unnoticed. One of the aspects of this stealth is the fact that the Yuyan archers _don’t talk._

Longshot fits all the criteria except for the facial tattoos, but it would definitely explain why he’s hiding out in the Earth Kingdom if he’s been exiled by the other Yuyan Archers, or ran away. Zuko doesn’t know what the reason is, but it is enough to keep him up at night. 

*

Longshot seems...hesitant to come back to the tea shop. Zuko almost doesn’t go out to see him, but there’s nobody else but him _again._

Longshot looks nervous, and the stupid weak part of Zuko wants to soothe Longshots nerves. It's the same soft part of Zuko that loves turtle ducks, misses his mother more than he could possibly explain, and what he knows Uncle sees in him when Zuko doesn't want him to. It's the same weakness that led him to be exiled, and the same part of him that makes him such a failure and dishonorable prince in his fathers eyes. 

Except Zuko knows for a fact that he has the opposite effect most of the time when it comes to comforting, so it’s basically pointless to try. 

So he does something equally stupid.

When Zuko sets the cup of tea in front of Longshot, the archer gives him a look of curiosity and surprise. It’s not ginseng, for once. It’s actually spice tea, which is, surprise surprise, very common Fire Nation tea. It’s not actually on the menu of Pao’s shop, but one from Uncle’s personal collection.

“I literally can’t give you any more ginseng tea without throwing up,” Zuko says, “but I think you’ll like this tea. It’s on the house.” Longshot gives him a slightly skeptical look, and when he takes a sip of the tea his eyes nearly bulge out of his head and he looks _so fucking happy_ that Zuko can’t help but blush despite the circumstances.

The smile takes up Longshot’s entire face, and he looks _incredibly and unfairly attractive._

Which, really, is something that Zuko thought before, but didn’t want to acknowledge. He has sharp, angular features, and when the sun hits him right he looks like he’s glowing; rice hat and all. The smile on his face right now is a _really, really_ good look on him, and Zuko feels the childish urge to hide under his covers and squeal like some stupid teenager with his first crush. Which is _ridiculous_ because Zuko is a damn prince (is he?), and such behavior is beneath him.

“Thank you.” The voice actually startles Zuko, because Longshot _actually_ spoke. It’s a warm, honey smooth voice that makes Zuko blink owlishly.

“Yo-you’re welcome.” Zuko winces at his stuttering, and all but runs back to the kitchen.

*

Longshot comes back the next day, and Zuko finds himself incredibly pleased.

Zuko gives him a different kind of tea this time - Jasmine, and this time _he_ actually made it himself because there was only one other customer there, a regular who usually sits there sipping at her tea and staring out the window longingly - and Longshot gives him a curious look at Zuko’s continuous switch up. 

“Mixing it up is...good.” Zuko says awkwardly, scratching the back of his head nervously. Longshot gives him the barest hint of a smile and takes a sip of tea. His face twists into something thoughtful, and Zuko cringes. 

“Sorry. My uncle brews the tea better than I do.” Longshot gives him a surprised look, and Zuko realizes that he all but just admitted that Zuko brewed the tea...which he absolutely did not need to do since they are the opposite of busy. Blushing, Zuko does what he does best - run and hide in the back room.

*

“That gentleman sure has a certain...charm.” Uncle comments innocently, and Zuko shoots him a look that implies he’s not going to like what Uncle’s about to say next. His Uncle shrugs, giving him a cheerful smile. “You should offer the man a coupon for his generous loyalty to the shop, no doubt coming here everyday puts a dent in his pocket.” Uncle turns back to washing the tea cups, and Zuko finds himself blinking in confusion.

Uncle...is right. There’s no way that Longshot is here everyday because the tea is _actually_ that good, and Zuko is starting to have his doubts that Longshot is here because he’s going to turn the both of them over to the Earth Kingdom, especially considering that doing so would put himself at risk.

Zuko looks at the coupon in his hand, and hums to himself as he tucks it into his pocket.

*

Instead of money for paying Zuko back for a damn cup of tea (this time green tea, which Uncle kept claiming was enjoyed in the Earth Kingdom), Longshot hands him a flyer. Zuko blinks at it, and takes a moment to read it. 

It’s a _coupon._ For a _play._

Zuko didn’t know that there were plays in the Earth Kingdom. Sure, theater is pretty popular in the Fire Nation last Zuko checked, but he hasn’t been there in over 3 years and dearly misses watching it. 

He looks up at Longshot, who’s looking at him shyly with the barest hint of a blush on his face. Adorable. But why is he looking at Zuko like that?

Ugh. Socialization is _not_ Zuko’s strong suit. 

He thinks back to what Uncle was implying the other night, and how... maybe he needs to get out once in a while.

Zuko looks back at the coupon, and sees that the play is tonight. “Are you...asking me out?” He asks, not very confident that that’s _actually_ what’s happening, but Longshot obviously isn’t going to _say_ something about it. 

Longshot smiles sheepishly and nods, and damn if Zuko doesn’t find it endearing.

“Okay.” Zuko says, oddly touched and looking at the coupon instead of looking at Longshot’s facing and doing something stupid like _blushing._ “It sounds… nice. But you still have to pay for your tea.” He says, like a good waiter. 

Longshot gives him a bigger smile, and digs in his pockets for coins. He hands them to Zuko’s outstretched hand, their fingers brushing just a little too much than what is necessary. His honey golden eyes are filled with something Zuko can't put his finger on, and make his face heat up for reasons that he shoves down. He's seen fire nation eyes before, seen them every time he looks in the _mirror,_ so what makes Longshot's eyes so damn beautiful and mesmerizing?

Zuko is definitely blushing. 

“I’ll see you after work?" Zuko asks awkwardly, rubbing his head self-consciously. "I get off at sunset…” Longshot gives him one last departing smirk - and _yes,_ that’s definitely a smirk, nods once, and walks on silent feet out of Pao’s Tea Shop.

Zuko watches him go, and tries to take a moment to think about what in Angi’s name just happened.

He foresees Uncle wrestling his hair into submission in the near future.


End file.
